


To Give

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Dean, Amused John, Embarrassed Sam, F/M, First Time, Hot Sex, Loss of Virginity, Teasing, This possibly counts as bad parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam begs his father and brother to leave him alone for the night and confesses that a girl he likes is coming over. He wants to have sex with her and thinks she wants it too. John and Dean agree, Sam loses his virginity with a classmate and his family take pleasure in teasing him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Give

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is for Libby and Kats1997! Thanks for reading guys!

Sam rushed into the motel after school with a nervous energy around him.

“There better be a monster after your ass Sammy.” Dean said playfully.

“What? No. I’m just in a rush to get home!” Sam said distractedly, he threw his bag under his bed and began shoving things out of sight around the room, and tossing empty food wrappers in the bin.

“What you doing Sam?” Dean asked uncertainly.

Sam looked at Dean as if he hadn’t noticed him before. “You! You and dad should go see a movie Dean!”

Dean blinked at Sam in confusion.

“Yea there’s this new horror movie in! You should take dad and get out for the whole night. I’ll be fine here on my own!” Sam would have jabbered on but Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and held him still.

“What the hell Sammy? You kicking us out for any specific reason?”

Sam scowled and seemed to deflate. “Okay listen, I need you to get dad out of the motel for the night. The whole night! I have this friend, and she’s a girl, and I invited her to come over to study tonight. I think she likes me and we’re going to have sex, but I don’t wanna do it with you and dad here! It’s weird enough that I’ll be doing it in a space we share, without you watching me!”

“Well I guess I’ll be going back out to the chemist then.” John’s voice drifted from the front door.

Sam cringed and turned to look at him. “Hi dad.”

“Sam you know you shouldn’t hide stuff from me. It’s not safe in our line of work to keep secrets from each other.” John told Sam off strictly. “I’m not leaving this room just so you can get some action, Dean and I bring girls over all the time and don’t make you leave.”

Sam grimaced. “I’m not you and Dean, and this isn’t just a bit of action! This is important!”

“It’s sex Sam, with a girl you study buddy with, it’s no big deal!” Dean deadpanned. “Just man up and do what nature demands, we’ll be really quiet for you.”

“It’s not just sex Dean!” Sam whined unhappily, not wanting to explain but not seeing another option. “I’ve never had sex before, you know that, it’s a big deal to me!”

“Even more reason for us to stick around.” John said gruffly. “Don’t want this girl taking advantage of you for your virginity, or picking on you for it.”

“She’s also a virgin dad, she won’t take advantage of me!”

“Two virgins are gonna defile each other? This is gonna be hilarious!” Dean laughed.

“Will you stop! Please just a few hours! Give us till eleven to be alone!” Sam turned pleading eyes to John. “I’m seventeen and the only virgin in my class besides her, I really like this girl, she doesn’t think I’m a freak and she wants to be around me! Please dad just a few hours! I will never complain about hunting again if you do this for me!”

John and Dean burst out laughing and Sam scowled at them fiercely. “Oh Sam, you will always have some bitchy complaint about hunting! A few hours with a pretty girl won’t change that!”

Sam gave John a hurt look and pouted. “Please! I just want to do this like everybody else! No one else’s fathers sat beside them giving pointers!”

“Okay okay….you can have the room from six till nine, if nothing's happened by then that’s not my problem. You will use protection, you will only use your bed, you will clean up after yourselves and you will not cross that finish line before she does; got me?”

Sam blushed and moaned in shame. “Stop it! I get you, I get you!”

“And Sam...from now on I expect some honesty about these things, I’m still your dad, I deserve to know this stuff about you.”

Sam nodded quickly and tried to rush his father off. “Sure dad, honesty in the future, I got it! Please just go!”

John shook his head and Dean grabbed his wallet.

“There are condoms in the bathroom cabinet Sammy. Use tongue, and not just when you kiss her, use tongue always. Make your long thin fingers useful! They’re not intimidating and they’ll reach way up into her coochie to that special spot! You’ll love it just wait, make her beg Sammy!” Dean said with a wink as he guided John out. “I’ll keep dad from prying.”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed and the impala drove off. He set about cleaning, only half an hour before Julie would be there.

There was a knock on the door just as he finished making the bed with clean bedding. He ran a hand through his hair, did a breath check and opened the door quickly.

“Julie...” he breathed nervously as he gazed at the beautiful brunette standing in front of him.

The girl blinked shy blue eyes up at him and waved nervously. “Hi Sam.”

“Uh, come in! Let me take that.” He took her backpack and stood back to let her pass. “Do you want a soda?”

“Sure, thanks Sam.” She followed him to the kitchenette and looked around the room. “I thought you said your father and brother live with you? Are they going to be home soon?”

“Oh uh yea they are...busy with...stuff for my dad’s work….” Sam trailed off awkwardly. “They’ll be back at about nine. We’re alone for a while.”

“Oh nice...thank you..” She accepted a glass of soda and they nervously shuffled towards the couch where Sam had his notes waiting. “So where do you want to start?”

“Uh well I guess I figured we’d start with Chemistry, we have that test on catalysts on friday.” Sam replied quickly, relieved to break the awkwardness.

“Oh okay uh well let's start then.” Julie put her soda on the table and picked a selection of notes from her backpack gingerly. “Okay my notes say that a catalyst makes a reaction occur faster by providing more energy the particles in the reaction.”

“Uh well that's sort of true but the way they work is not as direct.” Sam corrected slowly. “See a catalyst actually lowers the activation energy in a system, so the particles need less energy in order to react with one another.”

“I don’t understand?” Julie blinked sheepishly.

“Oh uh...okay well think of it like us right now.” Sam came to an idea. “Imagine we are reactants in a system, and we are reacting really slow because we need a lot of energy, or motivation, to react. If we wanted to react faster with each other we either need to gain motivation or we need to require less; we need to be more forward about uh...reacting...or we need to feel more motivated. Now imagine we have beer instead of soda, the beer is the catalyst because it lowers our inhibitions and makes us want to react faster…...so we drink the beer and we require less motivation to react, we start to react and have more frequent collisions over and over until we reach an equilibrium where we are breaking the same number of bonds as we are forming and the reaction is complete.”

By the end of his explanation they were both breathing a bit heavily and staring at each other.

“Do you-? Would you show me? I don’t quite understand your example. If you demonstrate I’m sure I’d understand the concept better.” Julie flirted nervously.

Sam couldn’t believe his luck and he shifted closer shyly. “Sure.”

“So we are reacting slowly...” Julie breathed. “We drink some catalyst….”

They drank the last of their soda’s.

“We require less motivation to react because we are under the influence of the catalyst.” Sam murmured as he leaned in closer.

“Now we react?” Julie asked as she leaned in similarly.

“If you want to.” Sam looked her in the eye before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

Julie gasped and gripped his upper arms tightly, tipping her head back to deepen the kiss. Sam gently ran his tongue over hers like he had seen Dean and their dad do countless times. She moaned quietly and moved in closer, she was almost on his lap. Sam broke the kiss and asked her if she wanted to move to the bed.

“Yea I’d like that Sam.” she said with a shy smile.

They moved and collapsed onto Sam’s bed, kissing and rubbing each others arms and torsos. Sam tentatively placed a hand on one of her breasts and stroked a perk nipple through her shirt.

“You-you aren’t wearing a-...” he stammered nervously.

Julie laughed sheepishly and looked away from him. “I kinda hoped we’d do this, I’m sorry, that’s weird isn’t it?”

“No! I don’t think so….I’m way worse.” He said quickly to placate her. “Look see?”

He reached under the pillow to show her the small pack of condoms he’d taken from the bathroom.

Julie smiled and kissed him tenderly. “I’m glad I wasn’t the only one.”

“Do you wanna go as far as condoms?” Sam asked her uncertainly, he didn’t want to [push her into it or make any assumptions.

“Sam, I’m seventeen and I’m a virgin because I haven’t found a good guy to give that to. I know you aren’t permanent, but you are the nicest boy I will ever meet and I want you to be my first.”

Sam felt awed and humbled by Julie as she confessed her thoughts. He gently lifted her shirt off over her head and arms, he lifted slightly to look at her, she was stunning. Soft perky breasts with light brown nipples that called for his attention. Sam breathed a sound of approval and resumed kissing her, drawing back only so that she could tug his shirt off.

“What’s this?” she traced his tattoo curiously.

“It’s just a tattoo, my brother has a matching one….” he replied awkwardly, it was never fun explaining his family.

“I have a celtic knot tattoo on my inner thigh, my parents don’t know about it though.”

“Would they be mad?” Sam asked curiously.

Julie nodded grimly. “Yea they’re really religious and they don’t believe in defiling the body that was perfectly made to begin with. They wouldn’t approve of me having sex outside of marriage either.”

“Do you want to stop?”  
“No.”

Sam and Julie lay kissing intensely on the bed, slowly undressing each other until they were completely nude. Julie gently roll on top of Sam and gazed down at him curiously. She ran her hands over his pecs and defined shoulders, slowly following the line of his body until she reached his manhood.

She tentatively ran her fingers down the length and rubbed lightly against his sack. Sam grunted and gripped her hips tightly, he felt a heat pool suddenly in his gut and his eyes widened in embarrassment as he realised what was happening. Before he could stop it he felt his cum cover her hand in wet hot spurts.

They both panted quietly in silence as Julie tried to hold back her own arousal and Sam tried to overcome his embarrassment.

“I uh...I’m sorry..” he whispered in shame, not looking at her. “I couldn’t stop it.”

“It’s okay Sam, I understand, this is my first time too you know.” Julie soothed him kindly.

Sam suddenly remembered what Dean had said about tongue. “Lie on your back, I can at least make you feel good too.”

 

“You’ll be recovered in time to have sex?” she asked hopefully.

“I hope so.” With that he ducked his head between her legs and set to work.

He started by kissing and biting her thighs lightly, slowly moving deeper and deeper in. He licked over her clit and then breathed cold air over it to make Julie squirm.

Julie mewled and pushed down for more. Sam obliged and lovingly began tonguing her clit and lips, easing his way down to her entrance which had a wet sheen around it. He traced the tip of his tongue around her entrance and moaned as a small amount of discharge leaked onto his lips. He could feel himself getting hard again, thankfully.

He pressed his tongue into her and groaned around the sensation, he imagined how the soft walls would feel around his cock and he thrust lightly into the air at the thought. He moved his tongue in and out a few times before drawing back and going all the way back to her face to kiss her. Julie moaned as she tasted herself on Sam’s lip and she tried to get all of her essence from his mouth.

They drew back, gasping for air and Julie took one of Sam’s condoms. She carefully unrolled it onto his cock and lay back with her legs bent and open. Sam lay down between her legs and kissed her softly.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked her gently.

Julie reached a hand between them and positioned him at her entrance. “Yes, do it Sam.”

Sam pressed forward into her, stopping when she hissed in pain and a tear slid down her cheek.

“Are you alright?” He asked in concern.

“Yes just do it, I’ll be fine, you’re just a bit big.” Julie gasped out as more tears slid down her cheeks.

Sam did as she asked and kept going until he was in to the hilt.

“I’ll be fine, it’s a stretch is all….just give me a moment…..” Julie reassured Sam when he enquired again, she took a moment to breathe and then she nodded for Sam to continue.

Sam began a gentle pace that had them both swooning and panting for air in moment.

“Ah Sam!” Julie begged. “Please, more!”

“Julie!” Sam grunted as his thrusts picked up speed and they were both sent into a tizzy.

Sam held her hips tightly as he moved in and out of her, he could feel her inner muscles were getting tighter as she came to her orgasm. Suddenly she clenched tight and cried his name, the stimulation and her cry made him fall over the edge and he came wetly inside the condom, stilling against her as his seed poured out of him.

They lay kissing and panting as Sam’s cock softened and slipped out of her. Sam sat upright and Julie gently removed the condom and tied it closed. They lay down and cuddled silently for a while, just stroking each other gently and thinking about what they’d just done.

“Are you happy?” Sam asked shyly.

Julie smiled up at him and nodded gently. “Yes, I’m very happy Sam. Are you?”

Sam nodded and kissed her cheek. “Yeah.”

“It’s quarter to nine, we better get cleaned up.” Julie said as she slid out of bed and began getting cleaned up and dressed.

Sam followed suit and soon they were dressed, the windows were open, the condom was gone, the sheets were clean and there was no sign of what they had just done. The blood on the sheets had given Sam pause but Julie gently reassured him that she was fine. John and Dean pulled up just as the two were getting all their notes packed away.

“Heya Sammy!” Dean said as he walked in with a massive grin on his face.

“Hi Dean. Julie this is my brother Dean.” Sam said softly.

Julie smiled at Sam and nodded to Dean. “Nice to meet you.”

John was right behind Dean with a friendly smile. “Hey you kids want some soda? Just got some from the store to stock up.”

“Oh uh actually I need to be getting home, my parents will be worried.” Julie said looking at Sam.

“I’ll walk you there.” Sam offered as he grabbed two of his jackets, handing her one.

“Nah I’ll drive you,” John said. “I don’t want you two walking this late at night, there are dodgy people hanging around.”

“Thank you sir, that’s very kind of you!” Julie said cheerily.

John took the keys and led the two teens outside to the impala.

“Nice car!” Julie remarked.

They climbed in and John got the address from Julie. She and Sam sat in the back seat, Sam was grateful that John couldn’t see their hands, Julie was gently squeezing his thigh and rubbing her hand steadily higher. He jumped when her hand pressed over his sensitive cock and she squeezed roughly. Julie smiled at him mischievously and rubbed again just as John asked a question.

“So what did you two do all evening?”

“Oh not much…..” Sam said in a high pitch voice as Julie gave a particularly hard rub.

“Really? What did you study?”

“Chemistry.” Julie answered. “Sam’s great at collision theory.”

“Oh I’ll bet.” Dean sniggered from shotgun.

They arrived at Julie’s house with Sam awkwardly shifting to hide the fact that he’d given a small amount of cum when she’d rubbed him to an agonising orgasm in the backseat. They walked up to her front door and said their goodbyes, Sam pressing a gentle kiss on her lips as she twined their fingers together. They drew back as her father came stomping to the door and brought her inside with a disdainful look in Sam’s direction.

Sam settled back into the impala feeling sated and giddy.

“So did you jizz the second she touched you?” Dean teased.

“Dean, don’t tease Sam.” John warned.

Sam smiled at Dean. “Yea I did actually but it was okay, I found a way to pass the time in a pleasurable way for her. My new favourite flavour is vanilla coffee.” He licked his lips suggestively.

Dean's mouth fell open and he stared at Sam in surprise. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it! Dad he went down on that girl!”

“I’m not deaf or dumb Dean, I know what he did.” John replied calmly. “Were you good to her?”

“Yes sir.” Sam replied happily.

“Good, I won’t have it said that my boys leave a woman with nothing.” John said. “Tomorrow I need you to go to the library, you need to research for the hunt.”

“M’okay sir.” Sam replied softly.

John laughed loudly at him. “We should have done this sooner! Who would have guessed that sex would make you do what you’re told?”

Sam flushed in shame and didn’t answer.

“Oh and next time a girl rubs one out of you make sure it’s not in the car while I’m driving. The motel room is fine, but baby is not made for that stuff you hear me?” John fixed Sam in his gaze through the mirror and Sam blushed hotly as he was caught.

“Yes sir….”

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
